supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bumper
Bumper (''バンパー Banpā'' lit. Parachoques en japonés) es un objeto que aparece por primera vez en Super Smash Bros., luego es removido en Super Smash Bros. Melee, y reaparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y las posteriores entregas. Está basado en un bumper del pinball. Al agarrarlo, es necesario lanzarlo. En Super Smash Bros. right|105px En este juego, al lanzar un Bumper este se queda en el suelo y a medida que un personaje lo toque se irá moviendo de un sitio a otro. Si al lanzarlo choca con un personaje o una pared, rebotará en la dirección de donde vino. Al tocarlo produce 1% de daño. En el escenario Castillo de Peach, aparece un Bumper en el aire a mitad del escenario, pero este no se mueve de su sitio al tocarlo, aunque de vez en cuando cambia de posición a la derecha o a la izquierda. Galería Mario sosteniendo un bumper SSB.png|Mario sosteniendo un Bumper en Super Smash Bros.... Bumper mientras está en el suelo SSB.png|el cual, al tirarlo, se queda en el suelo. Bumper en el escenario Castillo de Peach SSB.png|Aquí se puede ver un bumper flotando en el escenario Castillo de Peach. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee el Bumper no aparece, siendo reemplazado por el Flipper que cumple una función similar. Sin embargo, dos Bumpers pueden ser vistos en los costados de ¡Hazte con los trofeos! en mitad del Modo Clásico, pero no hacen daño, solo actúan como plataformas. Galería Hazte con los trofeos SSBM.jpg|Samus parada sobre un Bumper en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Vista aerea del bumper como plataforma - SSBM.png|Otro angulo del Bumper como plataforma. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En este juego, el Bumper no hace daño y es más potente, pudiendo incluso causar un K.O. en porcentajes de daño bajos si se lo arroja a un personaje directamente. Si al lanzarlo no impacta a nadie, se queda suspendido en el aire, en el suelo, etc. Todos los personajes que se acerquen al Bumper, incluyendo el lanzador, serán rebotados lejos dependiendo del daño que lleven. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Sumar 5.000 metros o 15.000 pies de distancia en Béisbol Smash combinando los récords de todos los personajes. Español right|90px :Bumper :Un objeto que debutó en el Super Smash Bros. de Nintendo 64 y vuelve ahora por sus fueros. Los Bumpers de Smash Bros. cumplen la misma función que los empleados en los juegos de pinball. Todo el que lo toque saldrá rebotado, incluido el personaje que lo haya activado. Es preciso usarlos con pericia, ya que también se pueden colocar en el aire. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Bumper :An item that originally appeared in Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64. After many years, it now makes its triumphant return. Bumpers are used in pinball to send balls flying, and they perform the same role in Smash Bros. They react to anything that touches them, including the people who set them. As they can also be set in midair, using them requires good tactics. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Galería Mario sosteniendo un bumper SSBB.jpg|Mario sosteniendo un Bumper en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bumper SSBB (2).jpg|Una táctica. Bumper SSBB (1).jpg|Otra táctica sutil. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El Bumper aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U con las mismas características que tenía en la entrega anterior pero con un nuevo diseño de color rojo. El Bumper vuelve a aparecer como elemento del escenario Castillo de Peach (64), con el mismo diseño y propiedades que tenía en Super Smash Bros. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|90px :Bumper :No, no te engañan tus ojos: este objeto está inspirado en las máquinas de pinball. Al igual que en ellas, ¡basta con rozar el bumper para salir despedido! También lo puedes arrojar; ¡colócalo estratégicamente para que los rivales más molestos se den de bruces contra él y los ponga en órbita! Vaya, asunto arreglado. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Español europeo right|90px :Bumper :No, no te engañan tus ojos: este objeto está inspirado en las máquinas de pinball. Al igual que en ellas, ¡basta con rozar el bumper para salir despedido! También es arrojadizo; ¡colócalo estratégicamente para que los rivales más molestos se den de bruscos contra él y los ponga en órbita! Hala, asunto arreglado. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Inglés americano :Bumper :Ah, pinball... What a fun game. And with this item, you can add a bit of pinball wham to the battlefield. Once thrown, this item will bounce anything that comes near it violently away. Just don't get careless and walk into a deployed one yourself, or you'll get bounced too! :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Inglés europeo :Bumper :You might recognise this from a pinball machine. Just like the metal balls do, touch one of these and you'll go flying! You can throw them, but we'd suggest affixing them strategically so that they hit just the right people and send them soaring into the distance. Job done. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Mega Man junto a un Bumper en el Campo de Batalla SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Mega Man junto a un Bumper en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Parte trasera del Bumper SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|La parte trasera del Bumper en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Bumper en el Castillo de Peach (64) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Bumper en el escenario Castillo de Peach (64) en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U con su diseño de Super Smash Bros. Comparativa del Bumper como objeto con el Bumper del escenario Castillo de Peach (64) - SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Comparativa entre el Bumper como objeto y el Bumper del escenario Castillo de Peach (64) en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Origen [[Archivo:Carátula japonesa de Revenge of the 'Gator.jpg|thumb|Carátula japonesa de Revenge of the 'Gator. Pueden verse varios bumper de color blanco con rojo.]] El diseño original del bumper proviene de un juego de Pinball llamado Revenge of the 'Gator, lanzado para la consola portátil Game Boy en 1989 en Japón, y al año siguiente en Norteamérica y Europa. Este juego fue desarrollado por HAL Laboratory, la compañía donde trabajaba Masahiro Sakurai, director de Super Smash Bros., al momento de crear este último juego (aunque no participó del desarrollo del juego de Game Boy). Tanto la carátula japonesa como las carátulas occidentales de Revenge of the 'Gator muestran a los bumper de color blanco con una estrella roja de varias puntas al medio, pero sin el símbolo de franquicia característico de la serie Super Smash Bros. En el juego en sí no es posible ver esto, al ser un juego en blanco y negro. Curiosidades *El Bumper es el único objeto de toda la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie de Super Smash Bros.]] que reapareció después de no haber aparecido en un juego. *En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el diseño del Bumper como objeto difiere de su diseño en el escenario Castillo de Peach (64), lo que lo hace el único objeto en toda la serie que posee dos diseños distintos en un mismo juego, aunque su función sea la misma. **Sin embargo, sus propiedades son distintas, ya que mientras el bumper como objeto solo impulsa al personaje, el bumper del escenario, además de impulsar al personaje, provoca un 1% de daño al igual que en Super Smash Bros., lo que hacía tanto como elemento de escenario como objeto. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoría:Elementos de escenarios